


Aftermath

by Weathercat



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Post Entry 86, Pre Entry 87, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weathercat/pseuds/Weathercat
Summary: "Everything is fine."
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath

Tim stared blankly past his car in the parking lot as he sat on the bench in front of the rest stop. He breathed through his cigarette like a respirator, as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

When he smoked it down into nothing but a stub, he dropped it in the ashtray next to him and put his head in his hands, gripping his hair so tightly that it hurt. Jay… was dead. Brian was dead too, and not only that, he had apparently been the hooded guy leading them around by the nose. Alex was dead, and even though he had needed to go, he hadn't always been so messed up. If he cast his mind back, Seth, Sarah, even Amy, although he had never met her, were also probably dead.

And the one thing in common with their deaths? Tim, of course. Even if Jay had said it wasn't his fault when he confessed everything in the hospital, it didn't change the truth. They were dead because of him. 

Maybe… maybe it would be better if he just wasn't around anymore. He had already proved that the suited monster was able to spread to other people from him with no problems. He had already infected so many people. What's to stop him from infecting more? Just one slip-up and more people dead. 

Jessica would be fine without him. He'd already introduced her to his doctor after all. The only other loose end… well, Jay's channel. 

He could say a final goodbye to Jessica, upload a final entry to the channel, and then… no one would miss him. No one would have any reason to notice his absence.

Tim stood up and brushed off his pants, lighting another cigarette. _Well_ , he thought, _I'll decide on the way_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic, and I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this for my friend Ella with the prompt "What if I just crash this car and end it all here."
> 
> Anyway, I have a lot of feelings about Tim Wright, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
